Many facilities present problems for wireless RF communication signals and require that an in-facility signal distribution system be employed to provide adequate wireless reception and coverage within the facility. Signal distribution is often accomplished by providing an antenna distribution system that is coupled to a base station of the wireless communications system. The antenna distribution system typically includes a number of antennas distributed throughout the facility and connected to a base station via coaxial cables. The system may employ a tree-and-branch architecture, wherein uplink and downlink signals to and from the various antennas are combined using couplers.
It was once thought that it was unnecessary to monitor the integrity of a distributed antenna system since it is largely a passive system of cabling, couplers and antennas. However, experience has shown that the regular maintenance that occurs in many large buildings leads to a significant likelihood that one or more of the antennas or cables may be disconnected or severed without it being reported or discovered by the wireless system operator. The result is a loss of service in a section of the facility until a knowledgeable person discovers the problem and reports it to the wireless system operator.
Accordingly a need exists for a method and/or system for detecting fault conditions with regard to antennae in a distributed antenna system.